1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to guards and protectors for limbs and, more particularly, is concerned with a covering for protecting a hand and arm while playing with or handling an animal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The enjoyment that a pet can bring is well known. Also, studies have shown that people who spend time with their pets, playing with them, and stroking and caressing them, have lower blood pressures, and are generally less stressed. The pleasure enjoyed by both animal and animal owner or handler can quickly disappear, however, in the event the animal bites or scratches the owner. In addition, older persons, particularly those living alone, reportedly have better mental health, and often live longer, if they have a house pet such as a small animal. Unfortunately, older persons also tend to have slower reaction times and are therefore more susceptible to cuts and scratches. They also tend to heal slowly from cuts and scratches. Young persons, especially of pre-school age, often unintentionally irritate an animal, such as a cat, with resultant nip, bite or scratch. Although protective gear used in the training of attack dogs is well known, no prior art has been found that serves the dual purpose of a play toy for an animal and a protective device.
The present invention is a protective type mitten or glove for use as a toy with which to play with a kitten, cat, or similar sharp toothed and/or clawed animal (i.e., raccoon, ferret, etc.). The glove extends well up the forearm past the wrist, nearly to the elbow. The invention is marketed under the trademark KITTEN MITTEN.TM.. As used herein, the term "kitten mitten" means any protective type mitten or glove for use as a toy with which to play with or handle any sharp toothed and/or clawed animal.
The applicant is aware of the following U.S. Pat. Nos. concerning hand and arm protectors in general.
__________________________________________________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Issue Date Title __________________________________________________________________________ 3,902,196 Reinfandt Sept. 2, 1975 CANINE TRAINING APPARATUS 4,382,301 Hightower, Jr. May 10, 1983 SNAKE PROOF CHAPS D135,368 Clark Mar. 30, 1943 MITTEN D50,445 Hincks Mar. 13, 1917 MITTEN 3,327,320 Forsyth Jun. 27, 1967 MITTEN FOR HOLDING AN INFANT D240,941 Casey, et al. Aug. 10, 1976 ELEPHANT PUPPET 3,747,565 Kellam Jul. 24, 1973 ARTICLE OF ANIMAL APPAREL 2,862,208 Castro Dec. 2, 1958 PROTECTIVE GLOVE 4,004,295 Byrnes, Sr. Jan. 25, 1977 PROTECTIVE GLOVE CONSTRUCTED OF FLEXIBLE STRANDS OF METAL WIRE AND FIBER YARN 4,507,803 Ryan et al. Apr. 2, 1985 RIDING MITTENS 2,581,549 McGaugh Jan. 8, 1952 REFLECTING SIGNAL GLOVE __________________________________________________________________________
Reinfandt relates to a protective device for use by a trainer in training attack dogs for security purposes. The device is clearly not intended as a toy, but as a professional training tool.
Hightower, Jr., relates to leggings which are adapted to surround legs of the wearer, whereby they are protected from snake bites. This invention is also not intended to be used as a toy and, in addition, relates to lower extremity protection.
Clark and Hincks both disclose a design for a mitten, showing a kitten face on the exterior of the mitten. An elongated arm covering is not shown in either design. Casey, et al. relates to an elephant puppet.
The remaining references are generally related to mittens or gloves of various types, and are submitted for disclosure purposes, but are not seen to be particularly relevant to the present invention.
Forsyth relates to a device for helping hold an infant while it is being bathed.
Kellam relates to an article of animal apparel adapted to be worn by domesticated animals such as a cat to facilitate bathing.
Castro teaches gloves which are worn by industrial and agricultural workers for the protection of their hands from injuries. Means are provided by the Castro invention for protecting those parts of the hand which are vulnerable to a machete when it is swung against a stalk crop such as sugar cane, corn and the like.
Byrnes, Sr. teaches protective gloves especially constructed for use in meat processing or packing plants for protecting employees engaged in various operations in such plants, thus enabling such personnel to perform their duties more safely and effectively, and further provides a long lasting, lightweight and durable protective glove.
Ryan et al. relates to mittens used by equestrians, designed to correctly position the reins in the riders hands while providing warmth without excessive thickness or weight.
McGaugh relates to a glove having unique light reflecting characteristics, so that it can be used for traffic signals as well as a glove.
Applicant is unaware of any prior art that accomplishes the objects of the present invention. Consequently, a need exists for a kitten mitten which will result in reducing or eliminating bites and scratches associated with playing with an animal, and, additionally, increase playtime enjoyment for both the animal and the one playing with the animal.